


Pastel Sounds

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, gay ship, lots of emotions, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts used-</p><p> </p><p>•	“Some assholes were bothering me about my lack of speech and I was too shy and anxious to tell them to stop, but then you, a popular (and pretty cute, let’s be real) person who I would have never expected to take my side, came to my rescue and defended me, told them to shut up and leave me alone, and then asked if I was okay.”<br/>•	“You’re one of the few people to be fully supportive and nice to me, and you never try to pressure me into speaking. I’m feeling super confident right now and you’ve gained all my trust - I want to try to speak to you.”<br/>•	“You’re the first person to genuinely find me interesting.”</p><p>+ others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Jack Met Mark

Jack was stood, backed up against a wall, shaking violently. Jack had been mute since he was eight years old and had to be homeschooled of school for it. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ talk, just that he _refused_ to. Jack’s life somewhat fell apart back then, his father had passed away from an undiscovered illness. That had caused Jack to become depressed and he almost never left the house after that, his mother though, had thought it’d be best to move him to America with all of his siblings. Jack only went to school there before he stopped talking, trying and being himself, just seeing pictures and videos of himself from before his dad died shocks him and everyone else that knows him. Jack was _so_ happy back then…

“Not gonna speak up freak?” Snapped the much taller boy, Jack just stood staring up at him, his friends surrounding them, “Wow, you’re a brave little shit now aren’t you?”

“Why don’t you talk loser? Are you _scared?_ Hmm…?” One of the others chimed in, “Answer me!” The guy shouted, hitting Jack harshly. Tears sprung to Jack’s eyes, he wouldn’t talk, and he would not give into them.

“Yeah answer him! Can you not speak? Are you really _that_ stupid?” Another hit, and another, and another.

“Hey! Assholes, leave him alone, what he even do to you?” A boy around his age scolded the guys that were huddled around him.

“Make me Fischbach, you may be the most popular kid in school but that won’t that stop me from beating your ass.” The guy growled, this is when Jack could see who had saved him, he was a gorgeous boy with semi long dark brown hair and eyes to match, and he was so good looking it made Jack want to kiss him.

“Yeah sure, just fuck off before we need to get an ambulance over here for your sorry ass.” The boy with the brown eyes growled at them. The boys all glared at his as they stomped off, leaving Jack seated on the floor leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, “Hey, they’re gone now… You alright?” Jack nodded in response.

“I’m Mark.” The lad crouched down in front of Jack, “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner… You’re name’s Sean… or you like to be called Jack right?” Jack looked up at him alarmed and nervous from all the questions being asked, “Hey, Jack… You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want… I know you don’t talk much.”

Jack looked at him so shocked by his words, nobody ever was so understanding of him. Mark stood from his positon on the floor and offered a hand to Sean, who took it hesitantly. He hated the way he was feeling about this boy, he had said he would never let anyone in again, he’d been broken too much already…

“Let me buy you a coffee, or something?” Mark smiled at him apologetically, “Well on second thought I think it’d be easier to order some hot chocolate, don’t you think.”  He looked over at the silent chap. Another nod from Jack, only this time with Mark received a smile.

|-/

“So, you’re homeschooled right?” Mark asked, watching Jack intently. Jack looked up from his hot chocolate into Mark’s gorgeous eyes, bowed his head in agreement.

“Can you actually talk?” Mark asked, and more nodding from Jack, “Oh cool, did you stop talking because of the people from around here?” Jack looked down, shaking his head, remembering the day his dad had passed away.

“Oh… I’m sorry, did I bring back bad memories?” Jack kept his head down, not wanting to making Mark feel bad, “Sorry… Erm… I’ll tell you a bit about myself if you want?” Jack glanced up, agreeing with Mark, wanting to know more about the cutie.

“Well, I’m Mark, as you know and I love to play video games, and I wish I could be homeschooled. I am really bad at math and I’m failing but oh well and erm… Do you mind if I get a bit more into personal stuff?” Mark rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, Jack was totally fine with it so he shook his head to let Mark know he could continue, “So, I moved here when I was younger, about five with my parents after they got a divorce, my parents decided to stay close so then my brother and I could go back and forth between their houses during the week and such and be able to go to school… My dad got a new girlfriend and they were together for a while. When I was around thirteen or fourteen my dad found out he had lung cancer and that he wasn’t…” Mark stopped and turned, looking away from Jack, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. Jack could tell that this upset Mark very much and so he reached over touching the other boy’s arm gently, letting him know it was okay.

“My dad didn’t make it… He died one morning when I was sixteen… His last words to me were I love you so much.” Mark swallowed hard, “I’m now living with my mother and older brother, when he’s not away at least, he’s in collage now.”  Jack gave Mark an apologetic look, opening his mouth to speak but stopping himself quickly. Mark smiled at Jack who had so much that he wanted to tell Mark, like that his dad had died as well and that he loved gaming as well. He couldn’t though, the last time he spoke to someone they just hurt him in the end.

“You have pretty eyes Jack, I’ve always wanted blue eyes… I hate mine.” Mark sighed, “They’re so ugly.” Jack wanted to shout at Mark for what he said, Mark had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“Y-“Jack stopped, eyes wide at what he’d just done, Mark smiled at him.

“Go on, it’s alright for you to talk to me… I’m not saying that you have to, you don’t have to really if you don’t want to.”  Jack sighed and gave him a sorry look, “Don’t worry, it’s okay… I understand.”

Jack loved being with this pretty boy, he was so sweet and cared so much about if Jack was comfortable or not, nobody had ever been so considerate towards him. Mark reached over and placed a hand on top of Jack’s, smiling at the boy.

“You should smile more Jack, it suits you.” Mark looked deep into Jack’s eyes, getting lost in them. Jack blushed and turned away, smiling happily, “So wanna come hang out at my place sometime?” Mark asked Jack hopefully. Jack looked back over at him nodding eagerly, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Mark, who gripped it excitedly, putting his number into Sean’s phone.

“Do you text or no communication hmm?” Mark smiled making Jack giggle and nod his head trying to say he does text, “God you’re-… Funny.” Mark stopped mid-sentence, trying not to make Jack feel awkward, though what he just said made him extremely confused, dying to know what he was originally going to say.

|-/

“What are you doing?” Mark laughed as they laid in his bed playing video games and Jack had just won, starting to do a funny dance. Jack burst into laughter along with Mark, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed in general, let alone this hard, “Oh my god, your laugh is the best Jack!” Mark smiled at the tiny boy beside him. Jack instantly began blushing hard at the compliment, he’d always hated them. Mark noticed the reddening of his friend’s cheeks deciding to tease him about it.

“Am I making you flustered Jackaboy?” Mark nudged his side.

“F-“Jack went to speak but stopped.

“What was that I heard?” Mark smirked, “Was that going to be a rude comment? Huh?” Jack giggled, shaking his head slightly, though he was totally lying. Mark had the weirdest temptation to kiss Jack suddenly. He fought the urge to just grab Jack by the collar of his shirt and slam his lips to the silent boy’s, finally getting some sort of use out of them, but he didn’t.

|-/

Jack laid out across his bed, he felt so exhilarated, he was going to hang out with Mark that night and go to a party at one of Mark’s friend’s places. He grabbed his phone from his side as it vibrated.

**Mark:** _Lol, Whatcha doin?_

**Jack:** _Chillin, killin, hbu?_

**Mark:** _Same!_

Jack smiled, he really, really wanted to say something like _‘I am so **fucking** pumped to hang out with you man!’ _but they had only been friends for a little while so he wasn’t sure where Mark’s boundaries were yet…

**Jack:** _I’m excited to see you man!_

**Mark:** _Dude I cannot wait to get up inside your asshole._

That’s when Jack lost it, he was in hysterics, laughing his ass off, “Well I guess we’re friends now!”

|-/

“Ey! Jackaboy! Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” Mark shouted from outside of Jack’s bedroom door.

“Mmmh!” Jack had become comfortable enough to make awkward grunts, moans and other random noises, just no words yet.

“Loser.” Mark chuckled, sitting down against the wall beside Jack’s door. In around twenty minutes Jack stepped out in a white shirt with a very low V-neck, a pair of overly tight black skinny jeans, black converse and a cutely oversized hoodie, “You took almost an hour for that?” Mark stood up, ruffling the tiny Irish lad’s hair, making it messy and adorable. Jack scowled at Mark for ruining his perfectly done hair, “It looks better messy.”

|-/

“Felix! Bud! Nice party… Have ya met Jack here?” Mark engulfed a guy around their age in a hug. The boy had pretty blue eyes and really cool blond hair, with a stripe of blue in it.

“Nah I haven’t! Why have I never met’cha Jack? I’m Felix by the way.” The boy extended his hand, which Jack took, not getting a handshake but being pulled into a hug instead.

“Oh, Jack doesn’t talk, he’s really a cool guy though and he is _so_ funny!” Mark smiled, “He’s homeschooled as well.”

“How can he be funny if he don’t talk Mark? Does he like only talk to you?” Jack noticed a slightly odd accent, which was really cool in Felix’s voice as he spoke.

“No, you’d have to hang out with him to understand what I mean about him being funny, plus he does text with me.” Mark answered but Felix didn’t really listen to him much and walked off to go talk to some other people. Jack hung his head, moving towards the door, feeling extremely anxious and unwelcome, but Mark grabbed him and pulled Jack into his chest, an arm around the boys shoulder.

“Listen, I don’t give a shit what people think about you, you’re the best and I’m gonna prove it… If anybody is rude to you let me know and I’ll kick their ass’s Jacky, don’t worry.” Jack loved Mark for this, he instantly felt so safe and much more welcome. Suddenly some guy, he was super tall and kind of round rushed over to Mark and engulfed him into a hug.

“Marky! Hey man! Oh, who’s your friend?” The man asked, pulling Jack into him as well.

“Uh, that’s Jack, he doesn’t talk… He’s really fun to hang out with, a fucking great guy, best listener you could ever find!” Mark smiled up at the guy, Jack laughed at Mark and nodded in agreement.

“Hi Jack, I’m Bob, our friend Wade should be over in a minute or so. You seem like a pretty cool dude, Felix doesn’t seem ta’ like ya much… Don’t know why really.” Bob smiled down at Jack, “You’re pretty short huh? We thought Mark was short but you’re smaller than him.” Bob laughed softly and Jack smiled and shrugged.

“Jack thinks he’s taller than me so…” Mark nudged Jack smiling at him. My god Jack loved being around him.

|-/

“Did you have fun?” Mark asked, laid in bed beside Jack who was almost asleep, Mark decided to crash at Jack’s place that night after getting back past his curfew.

“Mmm…” Jack mumbled sleepily.

“Me too… It was only good because you were there.” Mark admitted and moments later he could hear the gentle, soft snores of Jack beside him, but Mark wasn’t ready to sleep yet. Mark stayed awake with Jack snoring in his ear, it was kind of soothing in a weird kind of way. Jack was so cute while sleeping and Mark just wanted to cuddle with him, Mark bet that Jack would be a fantastic cuddle buddy and wished he could find out. One thing Mark hated about himself was how easily he fell for people, but out of everyone he’d ever liked, Jack was the easiest for him to fall for, being so cute, fun and sweet it’d be easy for _anyone_ to fall for him.

“Mark…” Jack suddenly murmured.

“Huh?” Mark asked, confused at hearing Jack’s voice for the first time.

“Mark…” He moaned again, rolling over to lay on his stomach, only to end up on top of Mark, Jack only had a tiny twin sized bed so they were extremely cramped into the bed with each other. Mark loved it to be honest and he was now content enough to slip into a restful sleep.


	2. Pastels

Jack woke up around four in the morning, he felt so comfortable, his skin tingled where it was placed against Mark’s, making Jack blush as he removed himself from where he was on his friend and walked out onto his balcony over-looking his backyard. He yawned, stretching tiredly and climbing onto the edge of the railing, sitting down and dangling his feet over the edge. A sigh escaped his lips and he felt a pang of sadness wash over him. Jack missed Ireland so much, the air was much cleaner in the log cabin out in the woods, but now he was stuck in Los Angeles, California. Mark was the only good thing in this hell hole. Jack missed home and wanted to bring Mark back there with him and they could live together in a cute little log cabin in the middle of nowhere, Mark would probably hate living with him though, he didn’t even talk…

Suddenly Jack heard the door open from behind him, turning to see a sleepy looking Mark leaning against the doorway. Jack waved, yawning and rubbing his eyes, “Morning.” Mark’s rugged morning voice sent chills up Jack’s spine. Jack smiled in response, getting up off of the balcony and grabbing Mark’s wrist, tugging him down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his mother making breakfast.

“Morning Jack, I made-“She stopped seeing Mark standing beside Jack, “Who’s that?”

“I’m Mark, Jack’s friend… I stayed here last night after Jack and I got back from a thing my friend Felix was doing.” Mark explained.

“Does he talk to you?” Jack’s mother asked hopefully.

“Not really, he gives me responses with shrugs, nods, and random noises but he doesn’t talk to me, unless texting counts.” Mark answered.

“Well that’s more than I get… He must really like you Mark… I’m Michaela McLoughlin, his ma.” She introduced herself.

“I’m Mark Fischbach.”

“Nice to meet you Mark, I hope you’re not a vegan or something.” She smiled placing some strips of bacon and two omelets on the table, “I’ll make you anything you would like, it’s the least I could do for being so kind to my son. He hasn’t been happy like this since his dad passed…”

“Oh, I didn’t know that… I’m sorry and you don’t have to make me anything I’m fine.” Mark gasped.

“Are you sure? You should eat something sweetie.” Michaela asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you though.” Smiled Mark, sitting beside Jack who pushed his plate of food over towards Mark, giving him a pleading look, “I’m fine Jack, you eat.” Mark really was starving but didn’t want to be a bother. Jack stood swiftly and grabbed a plate, fork and knife from the cabinets, placing them down in front of Mark and giving him one of his omelets and some of his bacon strips.

“Jack, you don’t-“Jack pressed a hand to Mark’s lips cutting him off, shaking his head at the boy. Mark knew that arguing would do no good because Jack was stubborn as hell, Mark loved that about him.

|-/

“Jack, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I reek of alcohol and it’s giving me a head ache.” Mark asked his tiny friend. Jack shrugged, which Mark took as a yes. Jack hastily jumped from his bed before Mark could get into the bathroom and Jack grabbed a clean pair of boxers, a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that were baggy on him from how teeny he was but he was pretty sure they’d fit Mark pretty well, “Oh, thanks Jacky.” Mark smiled at him. Jack quickly grabbed a hoodie and handed it to Mark as well.

While Mark was in the shower he was singing some random songs ranging from, Story Of My Life by One Direction to King For A Day by Pierce The Veil. Jack laid on his bet listening intently to Mark’s beautiful voice, he loved it so much. Jack had remembered a list he’d made a while ago, it was on this little dumb thought had suddenly struck him one day about six years ago. After Jack had become mute he had started listening to the sounds around him more and he had come up with this thing, he called it Pastel Sounds. Whenever Jack liked a sound, like the beat of the rain on the windows or the laugh of a child and things like this he’d count it as a Pastel Sound. Jack called it this for the simple reason of, pastels are beautiful and majestic and all these sounds that he had considered to be pastel were beautiful or majestic.

Mark’s voice to Jack was a Pastel Sound, he could listen to it constantly, but his singing, oh his singing… It was the perfect pastel, it was majestic and beautiful, it was also unique, uplifting and flawless, unlike most of the other pastels, like the rain and laughter, they aren’t perfect. Sometimes the rain is too loud, sometimes a laugh is too high-pitch, but Mark’s voice was absolutely perfect.

Jack could hear the water stop and the singing as well, making him crave it more. Soft hums could be heard as Mark dried off and got dressed. The bathroom door opened moments later to Mark pulled comfortably into Jack’s clothes.

“You have amazing water pressure, can I like shower here all the time?” Mark chuckled. Jack nodded his head eagerly, wishing that Mark would, his voice was a drug that Jack could never overdose on, “It’s decided, I am showering here forever. Don’t be alarmed I you wake up at two A.M. and find me in your shower.” Jack laughed at Mark’s silliness, he thought Mark was so adorable. Jack decided that Mark himself, his entire being was defiantly a pastel.

|-/

Jack was falling asleep on Mark as he watched the boy playing video games on Jack’s laptop. A yawn escaped Jack’s slightly parted lips as he curled up, leaned against Mark’s shoulder tiredly.

“Hey… Sleepy head.” Mark ruffled Jack’s hair gently.

“Mmm…” Jack purred.

“Want me to move over so you can lay down?” Mark offered but Jack shook his head and within moments was snoring away on Mark’s shoulder. A massive smile spread across his face and he just felt so damn happy for the first time in a long, _long_ time.

“Marky…” Jack murmured sleepily, making Mark smile, “Mark?”

“I’m right here.” Mark ran his fingers through Jack’s hair as he moved around in his sleep. Mark really loved being around Jack, there was just something about the boy… He had no idea what to call it, he was something that Mark couldn’t place into a category. The word that he was looking for was Pastel, Jack was a Pastel…

|-/

Jack rubbed at his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. Mark was missing from where he should have been, but he wasn’t far away, just in the other room, helping Michaela in the kitchen.  Jack sat up and tossed his legs over the edge of the couch, pulling himself to his feet and shuffling to the kitchen. Jack approached Mark, leaning against his strong body once he’d reached his friend.

“Hey sleeping beauty, you’re up!” Mark smiled brighter than he had been. Jack nodded into Mark’s shoulder, yawning into him, “What are you doing you loser?” Mark laughed, causing Jack to burst into laughter as well. Jack’s mother instantly spun around to look at her son.

“How did you-…” Michaela gasped seeing Sean smiling for the first time in years.

“He does this all the time!” Mark smiled as he tossed his arms around Jack from the side, pinning his arms in an awkward position. Jack squealed loudly, laughing happily for the first time since his dad died.

“How’d you do it? I tried for years and I couldn’t even get him to smile!”

“Maybe I’m just special”

|-/

Mark smiled as he felt Jack touch his hand, trying to get his attention. Mark found it so cute! Jack was adorable, and Mark loved that about him, Mark would love to live with him, he was so fun to be around. Mark looked over at Jack smiling at him.

“Yeah Jacky?” Mark asked him. Jack giggled and showed Mark some dumb meme on his phone, Mark smiled, rolling his eyes at the small Irish boy, “You’re such a loser.” Mark chuckled at the boy, who stuck his tongue out at the older boy. Mark wanted that tongue to be in his mouth though, but he had to suck it up.

Jack’s mother placed the food she’d made down on the table, it was one of Jack’s favorites, chicken scampi. Mark saw Jack’s eyes light up as she placed it down, instantly grabbing as much as he could, making Mark smile as he watched the boy, shove a large spoon full into his mouth, the long strands of pasta hanging from his mouth as he had trouble eating the massive amount of food in his mouth. Mark laughed at him, taking a picture of the other as he struggled with his meal. Jack instantly flipped Mark off as he took the picture, making him laugh harder. Jack’s mother watched with amusement at how the two acted.

Once Mark calmed down he got some pasta as well, the smile on his face unable to be wiped away as he took bites of the meal.

|-/

“That was amazing, how on earth did you become that good of a cook?” Mark inquired, seriously needing to know so he could cook it at home.

“Ah, well I am nothing compared to Jack, he is excellent, he usually makes dinner but I had the week off so I gave him a break.” Michaela replied.

“Jack you gotta teach me how to cook sometime, my mom doesn’t make dinner much anymore, she works all the time…” Mark bit at his lip, smiling softly. Jack nodded with a huge smile plastered to his face. Jack loved being around Mark and wanted to always be with him, he was always so much happier with the other boy, he didn’t quite know why…

|-/

Jack was laying in the grass in his backyard staring into the night sky, the stars shining bright in the gloom of the evening, his phone placed on his chest as he waited to get a text from Mark. Jack yawned, watching the world move around him. Jack loved the sky, even before his dad had gone he loved to just lay outside and watch the universe twirl around him. Jack also loved this because no matter where he went, the sky never changed, even though it was technically changing all the time it’s always there. Jack relied on the sky to keep him sane, Jack considered this a pastel as well, it was just like Mark, perfect and majestic. This was the one part of home that he still had…The small boy felt his phone vibrate on his chest and grabbed it instantly, seeing Mark’s name on his screen.

**Mark:** _Hey Jacky! Whatcha doin?_

**Jack:** _Watching the sky… you?_

**Mark:** _That sounds like a good idea! I’m bored as fuck, imam do that._

**Jack:** _I love the sky, it’s the one part of home that I still have._

**Mark:** _What do you mean?_

**Jack:** _I moved here from Ireland and I miss it so much Mark… I really want to go back but I can’t, all I have left of home is the sky, it’s pretty much always the same no matter where you go._

**Mark:** _I’ve never thought of it that way… I love the way you can describe things when I can’t, I can never find the words for things… They seem to come to you so easily, I wish that was the same for me._

**Jack:** _Well when you’re stuck talking to yourself for almost ten years, you kind of become good at things like that…_

**Mark:** _Maybe I should stop talking for a while, then maybe I could find a way to describe you…_

Mark typed the message again and again, deleting it, again and again. He finally came up with the one he sent, hoping it didn’t sound too off-putting.  Mark really did need some way of describing the boy, he was special and very different, and he was unique. Mark had taken so long to respond that Jack ended up dozing off waiting for a reply, causing Mark to believe he went too far.

“I’m sorry Jack…”

|-/

“Jack! You slept outside all night!? You could’ve been killed!” Jack’s mother woke him from his sleep, he was damp and his body was achy from sleeping on the hard ground, Jack moaned, opening his eyes and stretching his tired body. He pulled himself off of the ground and stood, his phone falling and crashing against the ground. Jack bent down and picked it up, checking his notifications, seeing a message from Mark. Jack’s mother had retreated to the house once he’d gotten up so he just plopped back down into the dew covered grass.

“Fuck…” Jack whispered to himself as he opened it, he read the message, blushing violently.

**Jack:** _Awe! I’m so sorry though, I fell asleep watching the stars!_

**Mark:** _Oh thank god! I thought you got all awkward and were never gonna talk to me again!_

**Jack:** _I like being around you too much to do that Marky! You da best!_

Mark and Jack went back and forth texting like this for hours, flirting subtly without even realizing it. They were the best of friends and both of them knew it, Jack just refused to admit that he’d let someone in again, he swore he never would, but he had and he loved it.


	3. Chapter Three- Letting Go

Jack curled up in his bed, blankets tugged up over his head as he texted with Mark, unable to stop smiling while blushing fiercely.

**Mark:** _Hey, let’s tell each other shitty pick-up lines! I’m bored as fuck lol._

**Jack:** _Okay! I’ll start… I just lost my virginity, can I borrow yours?_

**Mark:** _Oh my god xD!  What about… I just shit my pants, can I get in yours?_

**Jack:** _Mark! That’s so gross! … Okay, How about… I may be straight but you might just turn me gay._

Mark and Jack kept this up for hours, staying in bed till about two in the afternoon, it would have been longer if Mark hadn’t invited Jack over to his house to watch movies and eat ice cream and candy, Jack was going to pick up Mark from his place and they were going to go rent a bunch of movies and get candy and popcorn. The one thing Jack wasn’t looking forward to were the car rides, Jack loved to just sing badly to his heavy metal and punk rock music but he knew he couldn’t with Mark around.

A knock… Two knocks… Three Knocks. Jack waited, Mark taking forever to get the door.

“Hey, sorry, I was lazy and didn’t get ready fast enough.” He pulled the door open, his pants half on, hair a mess and no shirt on, Jack blushes violently as he saw this, Mark had massive muscles and a pretty nice package as well… Jack nodded awkwardly, eyes wide and he was unable to take his eyes off of Mark’s perfectness, he was for sure a pastel.

|-/

“What candy do you want?” Mark called from like four aisles over in the quiet convenience store. Jack rolled his eyes and went over to the aisle that Mark was shouting from. The boy grabbed multiple different things, tossing them into the basket that Mark was carrying, “Do you really need _that many_ bags of candy?” Mark judged, making Jack glare at him. The Irishman nodded and dropped another bag in the basket.

“You’re paying for all of this Jack.” Mark scolded, Jack shrugged pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

The two went over to the counter, checking out. The total came out to about thirty-five bucks. “I told you not to get that much candy, you don’t need all of it, not like you’ll eat it all any way ya twig.” Mark squeeze Jack’s side making him jump, swatting Mark’s hand away, but Mark grabbed Jack’s hand and held it tightly. Jack flinched, confused by Marks actions, “What you don’t like my amazing and holding skills Jackaboy?” Mark tried to play it cool and not seem like a complete nervous wreck. Jack was giggling softly,  thoroughly enjoying Mark’s soft hands against his. Jack melted into the touch, his entire arm tingling with pleasure.

A sigh escaped Mark’s lips, causing Jack to wip his head up to look at his friend, Jack always had stared at the ground while walking… It was a confidence issue was what his ma said. Jack poked Mark’s forearm to get his attention. Mark turned his head tilting it to look at his small friend. Jack smiled at him and rested his head happily on Mark’s arm.

“What are you doing dork.” Mark could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Jack glanced up at him and returned to watching the ground as they walked. Mark had come up with the suggestion to walk to the store since it was so close. Now they were on their way to get Movies from Blockbuster since Netflix hadn’t been putting any good movies on there lately, “So do you want to watch movies at my place or yours?” Mark asked, getting a soft shrug in response from Jack.

“I like your house better… Is it alright if we go there?” Jack shrugged again, no minding where they went as long as he could be with Mark, “Yay! Okay, er… I think we passed Blockbuster…”

|-/

“What movie should we watch next?” Mark yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Jack didn’t answer, he just buried his face into Mark’s shoulder, “Does that mean I can choose?” Jack nodded into Mark’s arm, wanting to stay awake but he’d been up all night texting with Mark and playing video games because he couldn’t sleep at all, he just wasn’t tired, but today he felt like he was going to just fall into a coma forever. Mark pulled up Netflix and put Guardians of the Galaxy on. Mark felt his eyes grow heavy, yawning and stretching tiredly. He pulled the blankets up over his head and leaned into Jack’s touch. It felt really nice being so close to Jack, the boy’s warm breaths tickling his neck. Mark blushed as he heard his friend’s voice speak his name in a soft voice.

“Mark?” grunted, cuddling into Mark more. Mark sighed in contentment, he loved this boy and he had let him into his life unlike he had with anyone else before.

|-/

Jack woke suddenly, going to sit up but quickly realizing he was intertwined in Mark’s arms, seeing the older, and taller, boy had fallen asleep as well. Jack smiled contently and pressed himself more into the touch of the other boy. Jack really did love being around Mark, he felt so comfortable with the sweet lad, he really wanted to speak to him but his anxiety was so bad that he couldn’t. Jack suddenly felt movement from the boy next to him so he pretended to be asleep so it wouldn’t be too awkward.

“Jack?” Mark mumbled, sitting up, “Fuck.” Jack sat up confused by Mark’s cussing. Jack poked Mark to get his attention, “I should get home it’s getting pretty late.” Mark squinted at the clock on Jack’s dresser, making it look like his eyes were closed. Jack grabbed at Mark’s arm pleading with him to stay. The older looked over at the younger, unable to say no to the cute little boy.

“Fine, I’ll say, what’cha wanna do?” Mark asked, grabbing his phone to text his mom and let her know he wouldn’t be home that night. A shrug from Jack and a sigh from Mark, “My mom thinks we’re gay lovers.” Mark said with a laugh. Jack started laughing as well and pressed his head against Mark, smiling. God, he wished that were true… Both of them did.

|-/

Jack and Mark watched a few more movies and by the time they’d finished it was about eight at night. They were starting to get hungry for real food instead of just candy and popcorn, so they ordered some Chinese food from the Panda Express down the road. Once they had gotten the food they decided to just eat it outside in the moonlight.

“So… Do you not talk because of what happened with your dad?” Mark asked and Jack made a face, tilting his head back and forth and gesturing a _‘sort of’_ with his hands, “Oh, okay…” Mark didn’t know what to say next…

“I’m really, really sorry about your dad, Jack…” Mark, leaned over, draping one arm over Jack’s shoulders, and Jack let out a small sigh as he dropped his empty food container on the ground near him, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly Jack flopped from Mark’s grip to the ground, looking up at the stars. Jack was consumed in thought about Mark, the main thing that stuck out in his mind was screaming at him.

**_Why did you let him in?_ **

Jack soon noticed that Mark was now beside him, holding onto his hand as tight as he possibly could.

**_This is why…_ **

“Jack…?” Mark questioned.

“Mmm?” Jack hummed.

“Why did you never show me how beautiful the sky was?” Mark asked, head tipping to the side, tearing his eyes from his new found obsession, to the gorgeous boy beside him. He could see a smirk grow on the boy’s face as he just shrugged at Mark. Mark watched him, his eyes scanning the sky with wonder, Mark could see he was deep in thought, Christ, what he would pay to know what was going on in the small Irishman’s mind.

|-/

Jack and Mark kept this up. Night after Night, they’d either lay together in one of their yards or separately, while texting the whole time. Over three months of this had gone on and both boy’s still loved it so much. Jack and Mark were laying in the dampened grass out in Jack’s yard. They were pressed close together, hands gripped together, they did that a lot.

“It’s pretty chilly out, we should get a blanket or something.” Mark said gently, sitting up. Jack nodded in agreement, following Mark’s lead. The two walked hand in hand into the house, breaking apart to find the blankets.

“I found one!” Mark called and pulled it from Jack’s closet. Jack crawled out from beneath his bed, giving a thumbs up to Mark as he stood and brushed himself off. They made their way back down to the backyard and returned to the placed they’d been not that long ago, laying down and pulling the warm sheet over their chilled skin, hands returning to being intertwined together. Jack had the biggest urge to speak to Mark, Jack wanted to show him how much he cared.

“Jack…?” Mark mumbled, hoping Jack didn’t hear him, regretting what he’d just done. He’d almost just blurted out his deep love for the tiny, shivering boy beside him.

“Mmhm?” Jack tilted his head to look at Mark.

“Erm… N-Nevermind, it was dumb and I forgot.” Mark shook his head. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that Mark was lying. Jack slipped back into thought. He tried to distract himself from this but he never could. Mark… He was always on Jack’s mind, and by always, I mean _always._ Jack could never stop seeing those cute chocolate brown eyes, and his soft, smooth hair to match. His dumb glasses that looked so good on him, his damn smile… His stupid laugh and his sweet, sweet fucking voice. The angelic voice that constantly kept him calm. Mark was the most perfect pastel that Jack could find, no matter what, even if he wasn’t even there, Jack found comfort in just the thought of him. Jack was petrified of speaking to him because of the simple fact of fucking shit up. Jack was so in love with Mark that just the thought of not being with him scared the living shit out of Jack. He bit at his lip, watching, completely in love with how content and happy Mark was to be around him. Jack loved him also because he knew that Mark wasn’t leaving him, he wasn’t pressured to speak and he didn’t even have to. Mark could read Jack, he knew just what Jack needed to say without a single word.

“Since you’re so good at the whole word thing, what could I use to describe the sky? Like how could I describe how amazing it is?” Mark just said for the sake of saying it, knowing he would get no answer.

“Pastel.” The words came before Jack could stop them. Mark shot up from where he was sitting in complete and utter shock.

“Jack!” Mark yelped as Jack laid still on the ground, eyes wide as he tried to process what he just did, “Holy shit!” Mark was smiling widely, “I can’t believe it!”

“N-Neither can I-I…” Jack stuttered helplessly.

“Oh my fucking god!” Mark tackled Jack, “I could just kiss you right now!” Mark spoke before he could process what he was saying.

“What!?” Jack gasped loudly, even more in awe by what Mark had just said.

“Fuck, I-I didn’t mean that, I need to think before I speak I guess.” Mark’s cheeks were flushed a bright red.

“Yeah, ye really should, I think I might have to as well… I didn’t speak fur ‘round ten years and ye just _had_ to ask that damn question ya arse!” Jack scolded.

“Awe! You’re accent is so damn cute!” Mark squealed excitedly and well… Jack was never good with compliments.

“Yeah, go fuck yeer-self!”

“What?” Mark laughed.

“Sorry, natural response to compliments…” Jack bit his lip, though he could still see the shine of excitement in Mark’s eyes, “By the way… I still ain’t talking to anybody but ye…” Jack looked sadly over at Mark.

“I understand, don’t worry. Oh yeah and what did you mean by Pastel?”

“When I like or love a specific sound or thing I call it a pastel because pastels are so gorgeous.” Jack shrugged awkwardly, “Like the sound of rain on the windows or high-heels on pavement type of thing… Well those are just sounds at least, my favorite pastel sound is your singing by the way…”

“What?! How… When did… Why-…” Stammered Mark.

“You sing in the shower.”

“Well you talk in your sleep.”


	4. Chapter Four- Confessions Of A Sleeping Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATEEE!!

“Well you talk in your sleep.” Mark crossed his arms, a smirk playing at his lips cockily.

“I-I wha-what!? W-What do I-I say!?” Panicked the newly talking boy.

“You just say my name over and over, it’s cute really.” Mark nudged Jack’s arm as he sat silently, “What you’re just gonna let me fall in love with your stupid little accent then stop talking to me!?” A giggle from Jack signaled to Mark that the boy was teasing him, in an excruciating way at the least.

“Ye love me accent?” Jack looked at him, happiness in his eyes as Mark nodded, “Do ya really mean it?” Jack spoke as though he were about to start crying.

“Of course I do, why are you so shocked by that? Your voice is so cute, I adore accents like yours.” Mark gushed.

“Every one used ta’ make fun of me voice…” Jack hung his head and Mark pulled him into a hug. Mark just wished that he wasn’t such a wimp, he wanted to tell Jack that he loved him and that he was the most perfect of the pastels, but he was too awkward.

“How could anybody hate your sweet voice? It’s so smooth and sugary.” Gasped Mark, getting a shrug from Jack in response. Mark pulled Jack close to him, shivering from the cool night air.

“Let’s go in, I’ll make hot chocolate and popcorn and we can watch movies together.” Jack smiled getting an _‘mmm’_ in response from Mark. The two got up and made their way into the house where Jack did as he’d said he would and the two went up to Jack’s bedroom, spending the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling up to each other for ‘warmth’, both of them secretly knew that, that was not the case.

|-/

Mark awoke at some point that night, his body tangled around Jack’s. He smiled, moving around slightly until he heard Jack murmuring in his sleep, “Mark…” He spoke, going into soft incoherent mumbling before getting loud again, “I love ye too…” Mark’s face grew bright crimson, was Jack talking about him? He couldn’t be. Mark sighed, it was just a dream, and it meant _nothing_. Mark pushed the thoughts from his mind, trying to relax as best he could and hoping to go back to sleep soon.

|-/

“Good morning, Marky.” Jack murmured sleepily, feeling the bed shift beneath him.

“Oh, shit. Did I wake you?” Mark whispered.

“Mmm-mmh.” Yawned Jack, rolling over and placing his head on Mark’s thigh.

“What are you doing, you dork?” Laughed Mark.

“Sleepy, shh.” Jack waved his arm in the air to hush the other boy.

“Come on, do stuff with me!” Whined Mark, tugging at Jack.

“Like what?” Grumbled Jack.

“I don’t know, where do you want to go?” Mark smiled down at his friend.

“Ooh! They have this new aquarium in town with one of those cool underwater tunnel things, I’ve always wanted to go to one!” Jack had shot into an upright position, bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Er…” Mark murmured, wanting to say no, he hated aquariums but Jack looked _so_ excited, “Sure.”

“Yay!” Jack giggled like a child, hopping from his bed to get ready. Mark bit his lip anxiously, god he hoped everything would be okay.

|-/

Jack tittered like a child as he dragged Mark around the large place, pointing and bouncing excitedly as he watched with a cute look of fascination in his eyes. His cornflower eyes were bright and lit up as he watched all the fish.

Mark felt Jack tug at his shirtsleeve, making him whip his head in the direction of the smaller male. Jack was pointing at the underwater tunnel, the one thing that he just couldn’t handle, “D-Do we have to?” Mark mumbled nervously. Jack leaned in to whisper in his ear, making him smile.

“Why don’t ye want to?” Jack’s warm breath caressed Mark’s face.

“I just- I…” Mark saw the sparkle in his eyes disappear and concern takeover his face, “Never mind, it’s fine. Let’s go.” Mark took Jack by the hand and approached the tunnel, dropping his hand from Jack’s as he ran into the underpass excitedly. Mark stood frozen, he was so fucking scared of the ocean, and he hated this, what if it were to collapse? Was his number one thought as he watched Jack run around looking at all the fish in complete awe. Jack turned towards Mark, motioning for him to come join. Mark couldn’t resist, he slowly stepped beneath the overhang and made his way to Jack, who he clung to like a drowning cat. Jack leaned into Mark again to talk to him.

“What’s wrong? Are ye okay?” Jack worried.

“I’m just- I-I just… I really hate things like this, I-I get really nervous because I-I feel l-like they could collapse at any moment.” He admitted, getting an upset and sorry look from Jack. Jack took him by the hand to bring him out of the passage but Mark didn’t move, “I want to stay in here, with you…” Mark told him and Jack smiled wider then he had all day, tossing his arms around Mark and holding him tightly, mumbling soft ‘ _thank you’s’_ into Mark’s neck.

Jack proceeded to point out every fish that he could see to Mark, making him laugh as he watched the excitement in Jack. He watched happily while Jack pressed himself against the glass, watching the small creatures swim past him. Mark loved the way Jack looked in the dim lighting of the aquarium, he looked so cute and sweet. His eyes stood out vibrantly, along with his plump and sugary-looking lips. Mark smiles subconsciously, eyes glued in fascination to the younger male. Jack turned to look at Mark, a smile as well, spreading across his face.

“What?” Jack murmured gently.

“Nothing.” Mark shook his head, taking in every detail of him. Jack giggled, shoving him slightly, holding onto his shoulders and hanging off of Mark, a grin pressed to his face.

“Stop!” He laughed, barely above a whisper. Mark moved a hand up to Jack’s face, brushing away some stray hairs from his eyes, his hand lingering on his cheek for a short moment.

“I’m not doing anything.” Mark shook his head again.

“Ye’re starin’…at…” Jack locked eyes with Mark, his sentence trailing to an incoherent buzz. Mark’s smile faded as he slowly leaned in, he didn’t know why, it just felt right. Their lips met and sparks flew. Jack was taken back by the sudden action but kissed back none the less. This felt right, Mark wasn’t gay and he knew that but Jack just… Did something to him, something nobody else had ever been able to do and even Mark didn’t know quite what it was. Jack also felt the same way, he like girls, he always had but something about this, it just felt… _Perfect_. Jack’s lips parted and Mark took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth, Jack smirked as he did the same. He suddenly felt Mark’s icy fingers in his hair, and against his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. Mark pulled back reluctantly as he remembered they were in the middle of a pretty large crowd of people. Most of them had begun to stare and some just chose to keep moving. Mark glanced over at Jack who was blushing furiously as all the people began to move on from their staring.

“Wow…” Jack choked breathlessly.

“I know.” Mark replied, both of their faces bright red from the lack of oxygen and also from the slight awkwardness of the whole thing, “That was surprisingly romantic.” Giggled Mark with a massive grin plastered to his face, getting a nod from a wide-eyed Jack.

And in that moment they realized that they didn’t need anything in their lives but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's a bit short, they'll get longer again soon <3


	5. AUTHORS NOTE- NOT AN UPDATE (But impostant!!)

Hello everyone! Its 2016, new year, new stuff and, I promise that I will be updating (somewhat) frequently.

If you want to know about updates and other things todo with all of these stories and new stories that I will be writing, follow my twitter account, @Septic-Scomiche

love you guys so much!

xx, hope your year starts off amazing

~Emma 


	6. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
